


Sherlock's reward

by MaybeItsJustMyType



Series: Sherlolly promptology [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Sherlolly - Freeform, secret relationship trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItsJustMyType/pseuds/MaybeItsJustMyType
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>missmollybloom prompted: </p>
<p>Sherlock and Molly have been secretly dating since his return from exile. They think they're doing a good job of hiding it until John and Mary turn up unexpectedly at Baker Street early one Sunday morning…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissMollyBloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMollyBloom/gifts).



> This is a ficlet for my fellow Australian the lovely MissMollyBloom, hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> As always, I own nothing, might be a good thing..

 “Sherlock? Did you check that text that came in while were you were in the shower?” Molly’s voice floated in from the kitchen to the bathroom where Sherlock was emerging in a cloud of steam wearing only a towel around his middle.

“Mmm, nope, I fell asleep last night before you could congratulate me on solving that case _properly_. So there will be no texts until I’ve had my reward.”

Molly couldn't help but smile at that, he'd been away with John for three days and since John had no idea they were dating she'd had to make do with text messages, she stepped toward him, more than happy to oblige him with his reward.

Smiling in return, he grabbed her by her waist and kissed her gently, tugging at the hem of his shirt that she'd thrown on to make coffee, “Mmm, too many clothes, I’m feeling far too clean, I think you need to help me get a little dirty.”

The door downstairs banged, Molly froze, eyes wide while she cocked her head. “It'll just be Mrs Hudson going to get breakfast for herself and her _beau_ , now this needs to come off Molly,” he tugged at the bottom of his shirt, which hung to the middle of Molly’s thigh.

Molly raised her arms over her head passively, loving the feeling of his hands sweeping over her elongated torso, muscles stretched taut, Sherlock swept it up, over head and let it fall, humming as he did so.

A gasp sounded behind them causing Molly to shriek, Sherlock yanked his towel off and held it in front of her, exposing himself to an extremely surprised Mr. and Mrs. Watson.

John turned away looking utterly horrified, Mary’s eyes lingered, giving him a very appreciative once over before John hissed at her, “Mary, if you've quite finished ogling my best friend.”

Mary laughed, “Oh, as if you wouldn't have looked if it was Molly naked instead of Sherlock,” she reluctantly dragged her eyes away, lip quirked.

"Mary is right John, which is why I covered Molly.”

Molly cleared her throat, “Sherlock?” Molly’s voice cracked, “I put your shirt back on,” Molly was almost glowing in her embarrassment.

Sherlock flung the towel in arc before wrapping it around himself and fixing the Watsons with a glare as he did so, raising an eyebrow he quizzed, “Nothing better to do than sneak around and spy on a Sunday morning catching people unaware in their own homes?”

John spluttered, “Sneaking around? We texted you, we banged the door as we came in, and, most importantly, WE DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE SHAGGING MOLLY.”

Molly went supernova at this announcement, Sherlock remained acerbic, “I wasn't aware that it was a requirement that I check in with _you_ when I decided it was time I began a physical relationship with the woman I love.”

Collectively, the occupants of the room’s mouths dropped open. Sherlock frowned, then his eyes closed as he tilted his head to the side, letting out a sigh. Opening his eyes he glared at John, then turned to Molly murmuring, “Could I talk to you _alone_ for a moment? Not quite how I wanted that to come out.”

Molly nodded looking dazed, Mary and John both tried to suppress their smiles as they surreptitiously fist bumped.

Sherlock took Molly by the hand and led her down the hall towards the bedroom, tossing over his shoulder as he did so “You can let yourselves out, thanks for coming, it's about to get noisy in here.”

Mary called out as John pushed her toward the door, “Details Molly, I want details, and you _owe_ me for not telling in the first place!”

The last thing they heard as they left shaking their heads was Sherlock's door snicking closed, followed by a thud and molly giggling and squealing.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me rolling along and make me so very happy!! And they're free!!
> 
> [Tumblr?](Http://sweet-sweet-escape.tumblr.com) come and say hi!


End file.
